


Constrict

by natashalieromanov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Boys In Love, M/M, Pining, cursing but only at the very end, less than 500 words, they just don't know it yet, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: Sam Wilson fell in love with Bucky Barnes on a Thursday morning in January.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Constrict

Sam Wilson realized he was in love with Bucky Barnes on a Thursday morning in January.

He leaned against the counter, sipping the coffee Bucky prepared for him. It wasn’t bad - three scoops of sugar, two creamers, French vanilla. Sometimes, mostly in the dead of night, Sam couldn’t help but wonder _How is this my life?_ They’d gone from hardly being able to stand each other’s presence, to sharing missions together, and finally meeting up _just because_. Sam wasn’t really sure how it happened, but he wasn’t complaining. 

That Thursday wasn’t anything special. They’d gone on a run together as usual, and then they went back to Bucky’s place for breakfast. That started soon after Banner’s snap, after Steve left and all they had was each other. They’d started off quiet, unsure, and maybe angry, but then Sam had to admit that he liked Bucky, liked his dry humor and easy presence. 

They used to part ways after their run, but then one morning in November Bucky invited Sam back to his place, and that was the end of that.

That morning shouldn’t have been any different. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before - Bucky made coffee, they chatted for awhile, and then they got on to making breakfast. But then Bucky gave him a grin, and Sam’s chest constricted so painfully that he briefly wondered if he was having a heart attack. The feeling passed, and Sam tried to keep things as normal as possible. If Bucky noticed anything off, he didn’t mention it. That was another thing Sam liked about him - that Bucky never pressed; he knew Sam would open up if he wanted. 

It didn’t take Sam long to figure things out. It happened once with Riley oh so long ago, and then with Steve, long before the Accords.

_Great_ , Sam thought as he left Bucky’s apartment. _I’m fucked._


End file.
